


Fullmetal and the Demigod

by AriDesert



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag This, More tags to be added as I figure them out, Percy is thrown into a different world, blood mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: When Percy wakes up in a strange room his first thought isNot this again.His second thought is more concerned about the blood and markings covering the room.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Alphonse Elric, Percy Jackson & Edward Elric
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	1. Accidental Summonings and New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I have a computer again! _*Dances around happily*_   
> Now I can write again :D!!

When Percy woke up in a place that was very definitely  _ not _ where he had gone to sleep, his first thought was that this crap was getting old. Seriously, five years of cleaning up the gods’ messes and waking up in strange places could only go so long before it started inducing irritation and frustration. His second thought was to check if he was alone. 

The good news was that he was in fact, alone. The bad news was that he was alone. The  _ worse _ news was that the place he’d woken up in was covered in blood. 

Percy checked his pockets, relieved to find that the pants he’d worn to sleep  _ had  _ pockets and that Riptide was nestled in one of them. That made him feel the slightest bit safer. Having secured his weapon, Percy turned the rest of his attention to the room he was in, stubbornly ignoring the smell and his rolling stomach. 

Under all the blood, the walls and floor, and ceiling even when Percy looked up, were covered in drawings. Wait no, the lines of the drawings were carved into the walls and such. They looked vaguely familiar to Percy, like he’d seen something like them before, but he couldn’t think what. Annabeth’s laptop? Hoping he would remember later, Percy moved along in his examination of the room. Other than the carvings and the blood, the walls were bare. There was a door behind him, the carvings continued over that as well, but there was literally nothing else in the room.

“Alright. That’s worrying,” Percy muttered to himself. 

Crouching next to one of the blood splashes, Percy poked his finger in it. It was still wet. That was Not Good. Standing up, Percy uncapped Riptide, should have done that sooner, and recapped the situation.

“Right. I’m alone in a strange room covered in blood and carvings. The blood is still fresh so that means either it happened recently and the thing that did it is still here, or it happened recently and the thing that did it left.” 

Moving towards the door, Percy listened very intently for anything that might be particularly bad for his health. Hearing nothing at all, Percy pulled the door open and checked down through the opening. Pulling the door open further, Percy poked his head around the frame. It turned out the door opened into a hallway and the hallway was empty of health hazards and more blood, so that was nice. There weren’t any of the weird carvings either, double nice.

There was however, the sound of footsteps, and lots of clanking, coming from the left end of the hall. Percy ducked back into the room, leaving the door open just enough that he could see whatever was about to round the corner. What he would do if they decided to come into the room and find him there he didn’t know yet. He’d burn that bridge when he got to it. 

A kid in a red coat and golden hair came around the corner, a giant suit of armor right next to him. They were still too far away for Percy to hear them, but it looked like the kid was saying something to the guy in the armor. Percy cursed when the armor guy pointed to his door.

“-ook brother, do you think that might be the room from that alchemist’s notes?”

Alchemist? Percy didn’t really remember Chiron saying anything about alchemists. He wished Annabeth were with him.

“Can’t hurt to try,” the kid was saying. “Colonel Bastard said we should be thorough anyway.”

“Why brother,” the armor guy teased the kid as they got closer to Percy’s bloody hiding place. “Are you actually listening to the colonel? I’m shocked.”

Percy moved to the other side of the door, hoping it would hide him long enough that he could sneak out behind these guys.

“I am not! I just don’t want him nagging me when we get back if he decides my report was lacking and- oh, the door’s already open.”

The door was pushed open, thankfully stopping less than an inch from Percy’s toes. He really didn’t want the blood from the door smeared all over him. He watched from the space between the door and the frame as the kid walked in the room, followed closely by the armor guy.

Percy held his breath, he couldn’t see either of them anymore, but the armor had stopped clanking just inside the door and it sounded like the kid had moved farther into the room. 

“Brother…? What do you think happened in here?”

It occurred to Percy that the voice coming from the armor sounded very much like a child. It couldn’t have been much older than the younger ones from camp. And the kid in red didn’t  _ look _ much older than them either. Percy cursed again, wishing he could move to cap Riptide without alerting the boys where he was. 

“Look at the carvings Al, this whole room was turned into a transmutation circle.”

“Whoever did this must have been determined, to go so far as carving the lines into the room.” The armor clanked again, following his brother into the room. Percy risked shifting to get a peek around the edge of the door, praying neither of the two noticed him. It was times like these Percy wished he had a better grasp on manipulating the mist, or that his dad had given him an invisibility charm like Annabeth’s baseball cap. 

His peek around the door showed the smaller kid tracing his hand over the lines in the far wall, his back to Percy. The kid in armor was in the middle of the room, looking up at the lines on the ceiling.

“Brother? Is it just me… or does this circle look like the one we used?”

The red kid slammed one hand against the wall and tangled the other in his hair. “It looks like they took the base of the one we used, though this one is tweaked. It’s almost like this one isn’t for bringing people  _ back _ , but I don’t know what else it could be for.”

Al pointed up to a smaller pattern on the ceiling, “Look at these marks, weren’t they in dad’s books? I think this one meant “travel,” and this one next to it is the one for “person.” And isn’t this one a sun? The symbol for god?”

Percy now had an inkling of an idea about how he’d gotten there, but he still wasn’t sure and he wanted to have an inkling about going  _ home. _

“You’re right Al. What do you think this mark next to those ones is? It looks like the sun travels to a person and then… to this mark. The pattern repeats everywhere.”

Al looked down at the spot on the floor where Percy had woken up. “It’s here too. Do you think it might be a reference to the alchemist himself?”

Red kid crouched down, examining the mark. “It’s unlikely… but you could be right. If this alchemist had a deep enough understanding of alchemical runes to make one for himself, what do you think the pattern means? He wanted more power?”

While the brothers were focused on the floor, Percy started sneaking around the door. He’d edged his way from behind the door without either of the two noticing him when he slipped in a patch of blood. Years of sneaking past monsters meant that he could keep himself from yelping when he slipped, but he flailed his arms to avoid crashing to the floor and Riptide clanged against the wall. Immediately, both brothers whirled to face him, each taking note of Riptide and settling into a battle ready stance. The one in red looked like he was about to clap.

“Uh, surprise?”

“Who the hell are you?” Red asked him, practically yelling. “Where did you come from!?”

Percy swallowed. “Well, I was just in New York with my girlfriend, but I have a feeling I’m not there anymore.” 

Red’s scowl didn’t change and Percy got the feeling his answer wasn’t helping. 

“Look, I’m going to cap my sword now. I really don’t want to fight if I don’t have to.”

A look of confusion flashed across Red’s face, but it was quickly pushed aside for suspicion as Percy reached into his pocket for the cap. Percy held it up for them to see, just an ordinary cap for a ball point pen, and touched it to the tip of his sword. Riptide shrank back down into a pen and Percy held it out on the palm of his hand.

“I would give it to you, but it’ll just appear back in my pocket after a few minutes.” 

The brothers gaped at the pen in his hand. Well, Red gaped, Percy couldn’t see Al’s expression under the armor so he only assumed Al was also gaping. 

“That wasn’t alchemy!” Al’s voice rang out, shocked and kinda awed. “How did you do that?”

Percy shrugged. “Honestly? Chiron never did explain the pen form and I never bothered to ask.”

Red blinked, relaxing slightly after glancing up at his brother and having a silent exchange. Al turned fully toward Percy, relaxing all the way. “I’m Alphonse, this is my older brother Ed. What’s your name?”

“Percy Jackson. Hey, do you think the guy you’re after might have carved his lines wrong and summoned a person instead of the power he wanted? Because after listening to you I’m  _ pretty _ sure that’s how I ended up here.”

Ed frowned, crossing his arms and glancing between Percy and the pattern he was talking about. 

“Theoretically, yeah it’s possible. But in this order, he would have a god-person traveling from wherever they were directly to him.” Ed turned back to scrutinize Percy. “Unless you’re saying that you are some kind of god, this isn’t possible.”

Percy shifted his feet and rubbed behind his ear. “I’m a demigod, would that count?” 

Ed and Al just stared at Percy for a long moment before Ed burst into laughter. Full on bent-over-clutching-his-sides laughter. That wasn’t  _ quite _ the reaction Percy expected, but it wasn’t exactly the worst one either.

It was a few minutes before Ed got himself under control, gasping for breath and wiping away some tears. Percy would have been offended, but honestly, if he were still Ed’s age and a random stranger showed up claiming to be half god? Yeah he’d probably laugh his head off too.

“Good joke Percy, really. What’s the actual answer?”

“That is the actual answer. I went to bed last night in New York and woke up here. Where is here by the way?”

Al answered slowly, “We’re in Mayfield, in Amestris.” 

Percy stared at Al blankly. “I hope you know those names means absolutely nothing to me.” 

Ed turned his own blank stare to Percy. Abruptly, he and Al turned away from him and started whispering furiously. Percy could in fact still hear them, they weren’t actually toning themselves down much and Al seemed to echo.

“Do you think he hit his head? Maybe he’s the alchemist the Colonel sent us after. No way, his name is different and the file Mustang gave us has a picture of the alchemist, Percy looks nothing like him. Then he’s telling the truth? But that’s impossible, gods  _ or _ demigods don’t exist. Maybe he’s from Drachma? Or Creta or Aerugo.”

“I hate to break in,” Percy interjected, making the brothers jump and whirl to face him. “But I can prove some of it. I just need a bit of water. Also, could we maybe, leave the room splattered in blood?”

Ed blinked, like he’d forgotten where they were. He probably had. “Yeah, you can come back to the hotel with us.” 

Al nodded. “First though, we have to check the rest of this place. We are technically here for work.” 

Percy thought for a moment, wondering what kind of work would send children to places like this. “Fair enough. You wouldn’t happen to have a change of clothes would you?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the hotel room, which was actually kinda nice, and after they’d made a quick stop to buy Percy a fresh set of clothes because nothing Ed had would fit him, Percy sat in front of a bowl of water. Ed and Al were sitting on the couch opposite Percy, waiting to see how Percy would prove his story. Rubbing his hands over his new pants, they didn’t have any jeans, why didn’t they have any jeans? Percy held one hand out over the bowl, pulling the water up into the shape of a hand. He waved his hand and the water followed. There wasn’t quite enough water to reach over to Ed and Al, so Percy let the water fall back down into the bowl and splashed some on himself. 

“You’re still dry.” Was Al’s only comment. Ed looked like he had more to say, but he couldn’t seem to find the right starting point. 

“Yep, I can turn it off if I want to, but normally I stay dry no matter what.” 

“Are there others like you? Other demigods?” Ed had pulled out a little notebook and was leaning forward eagerly, pen in hand, poised to start writing the answers the second they left Percy’s mouth. 

“Yep, there are tons of other demigods. Lots of different kinds too.” Percy leaned back in his chair. “There have been demigods for basically as long as there have been gods.” 

“When you say gods, do you mean a god from more than one religion, or one religion with more than one god?” 

“Both? I’m a Greek demigod, and there are hundreds of Greek gods, but some of my friends are Romans. There are  _ also _ hundreds of Roman gods.” 

Ed frowned at his notebook as he made his notes. Percy started bouncing his leg, wishing Annabeth were there with him for the nth time since waking up. 

“What’s the difference between Greek and Roman?” Al asked.

Percy thought for a moment before trying to answer. “Uh, well, the Greeks came first, the Romans adopted our gods and… renamed them? So, Zeus became Jupiter, Poseidon became Neptune, Athena became Minerva, stuff like that. Some of the Roman versions also became stricter, more, uh, militarized? And some of the gods lost their importance. Like Poseidon and Athena. For the Greeks Poseidon is one of the top three gods, he’s the ruler of the oceans, god of the sea and storms and earthquakes. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and crafts and war. They’re still those things for Romans, just, toned  _ way _ down. The Romans weren’t much for sea-fare so Neptune isn’t as grand or important. Same with Minerva, she was still the goddess of wisdom and war, but the Romans had their own war gods so Minerva was mostly worshipped for the craft part.” 

“Are there main groups of gods? Some gods more known in different regions, for example?” 

Ed was still furiously writing notes as Percy spoke, which oddly enough reminded Percy of way back when he was at Yancy academy and in Chiron’s class. As he wrote and shifted around, the sleeve of his right arm was pulled up, showing gray metal instead of skin. Percy blinked at that, but his attention was brought back to the question when Ed stopped writing and stared pointedly at him.

“Right, uh, wh- Yes. The main 12 that everyone knows about are the Olympians, the original 12 I think, and there are minor gods for certain things. Like, Janus, I think he’s Roman, is the god of doorways. There’s Tiberinus, he’s specifically the god of the Tiber river.” 

“Who are the Olympians? And which is your parent?”

Percy ticked them off on his fingers as he listed the Olympians. “Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Hermes and Dionysus. There’s also Hades, though technically he isn’t an Olympian and Hestia, who gave up her throne for Mr. D.”

“What is Hades the god of? Why mention him if he isn’t an Olympian?”

“He’s the god of the underworld, of death. He’s also one of the original children of Kronos and one of the Big Three. Big Three being Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Sky, Sea and Underworld.”

“Would it be correct of me to assume that demigods get some kind of ability from their godly parent?”

Percy nodded in response to Al’s question.

“So, with your control over water, does that make you a son of Poseidon? Or a different water god?”

Percy smiled crookedly. “Poseidon. First in a long time.”

Ed and Al kept on with their questions, and Percy did his best to answer them, but as the day wore on he found it getting progressively harder to stay focused on answering the questions. Al was the one to notice, nudging Ed to get his attention away from his now extensive notes.

“Brother, we’ve been at this for a while, you and Percy should get something to eat. And besides,” he added teasingly, “I think I’m beginning to see smoke come out Percy’s ears.”

Percy snorted, amused that he had been deemed tease worthy so soon and glad for the break. Then he frowned slightly, tilting his head.

“What about you Al? You’ve been at this just as long as we have, aren’t you going to eat too?”

Ed froze for a second, hands on his knees like he had been about to push out of his seat. He glanced up at Al, the two of them having a silent conversation. There was a moment of indecision before they came to an agreement. Ed opened his mouth to say something, but Percy cut him off.

“Nevermind. It’s not really any of my business anyway. What’s on the menu Ed?”

Ed blinked at him, surprise flickering across his face. Al’s face didn’t change, but the way he held himself now also seemed to show a bit of shock. Which was… odd at best. Percy wondered what could be so bad about the kid under the armor that they reacted like that to a simple question. 

Regardless of what had just happened, Ed handed Percy the hotel’s menu. Percy scowled at the menu. Normally it would have been okay, slow but okay, but the whole thing was in some sort of slanty font that made the lines jumble.

“What’s wrong?” Al asked.

“I have dyslexia, it makes reading hard and fonts like this make it even harder.”

Al offered to read the menu for Percy, who accepted the offer and handed the menu to Al. Soon after the meal had been delivered to the room and Percy and Ed were digging in.

After the two of them were done eating Percy started asking his questions.

“So, Ed. Al mentioned earlier that you’re here for work, what kind of work?”

Ed shrugged. “The military kind.”

Percy frowned. Ed and Al were working for the military? “How old are you two?”

Ed bristled, but Al answered before he could do anything.

“I’m 13, and brother is 14.”

Percy blinked. He knew he’d been doing plenty of dangerous things at their age, but they weren’t even  _ fifteen _ yet and they were in the military?

“...are you just doing this one job for the military or are you actually part of it?”

“I’m the one in the military. I’m a State Alchemist, Al comes along to help me.”

Well, that was marginally better, but Percy still counted to five before he opened his mouth again. It took him a long moment to pin a thought down long enough to get it out.

“Doesn’t your military have a minimum age requirement for joining?”

“The regular military does,” Ed answered. “But the State Alchemist program doesn’t. It’s supposed to be too hard for any kids to join, but it wasn’t that bad.”

Somehow Percy didn’t believe him. He also had a feeling that if Ed had been a demigod he would most definitely be one of Athena’s kids.

“Right. Uh, can I ask why you joined the military, or is that a no-no?”

Ed thought about it for a minute, regarding Percy carefully. 

“Resources.” He answered eventually. “We… made a mistake when we were younger and we need to find something that will help us fix it. Plus,” he added as an afterthought. “Having access to the alchemy books the military has is nice.”

Percy sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing the palm of one hand with his thumb. 

“What happened to your arm?”

Ed blinked, glancing down at the place where his sleeve had bunched up to reveal his arm. 

“I lost it in an accident. This is automail.” He pulled his gloves and jacket off, letting Percy see the whole thing. 

_ I bet Annabeth and Leo would be all over that.  _ Was Percy’s first thought. 

“How’s it work?”

“Well, the automail engineer designs the limb and then the wires are attached to the nerves in the port. That’s what gives me the control.”

Percy was impressed. That sounded way better than any kinds of prosthetics he’d heard about back home. Then he thought about it.

“Wouldn’t attaching things to your nerves hurt?”

“Oh it does. But I guess I’ve gotten used to it. The surgery and the first time was the worst.”

“Alrighty then. You said you two are alchemists, what’s that mean?”

“There’s a lot to alchemy,” Al spoke up. ”But the generalized version is that alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter.”

Al pointed a piece of chalk at Percy, though he wasn’t sure where the chalk had come from, and told him to watch.

“There are many different kinds of alchemy, but they all need a basic structure and at least one symbol indicating which element the alchemist is working with. The basic structure is a circle, brother and I mostly use earth for our element.” 

Al drew on the table as he spoke. One big circle and a few symbols marking four points in the circle. Another circle was drawn under the symbols and Al put the chalk down. He put his hands down on either side of the circle and it began to glow and flash bright blue. As Percy watched, a little figure of a rearing horse rose out from the table.

“That’s amazing!” Percy blinked a few bright spots out of his eyes as he examined the horse on the table.

“That’s pretty basic, but you’re right.” Ed grinned and put in his two cents.

“For me and Al personally, the basic circle we use is a slightly modified version of this one, but we do know the basics for a few other things.” 

“Think there’s a circle that could send me home?”

The brothers glanced at each other.

“It’s possible,” Ed said slowly. “If we could work out exactly what about that circle brought you here in the first place… But there’s all sorts of risks involved, even if we get it right.”

Percy chewed the inside of his lip. “Any idea how long it’d take to figure it all out?” 

The brothers shrugged. “Coming up with new arrays always takes a long time, especially if they’re not the kind of alchemy you specialize in.” 

Percy sighed. It figured that the super complicated summoning had an equally complicated solution. He really wanted to go home, but he didn’t want to impose on Ed and Al. They already had a bunch on their plate. He wished Annabeth were with him.


	2. Flames and Odd Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy sees alchemy used in a sort of battle for the first time and demigod dreams strike again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live!  
> An update for y'all, I know I've never had the best upload habits, but I just got my first job (!!!) fairly recently and it leaves me with very little time to do anything other than eat and sleep. I will still work on my stories! But _long_ gaps between chapters will happen  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and y'all stay safe <3

Percy had spent nearly a year in Amestris. Sometimes he would run across Ed and Al and join them in their travels, but for the most part he’d been slogging his way through finding his way home. He’d started with finding anything he could about the alchemist who’d summoned him by accident. He’d tried to go back to the room a few times, but the one time there weren’t any military guards the array had been removed. Before they separated, Ed had taught Percy how to recognize the signs of hasty or sloppy transmutations and he saw a few on the walls. That left him digging through a bunch of alchemy books and some other topics that Ed and Al had thought might be relevant. It was frustrating and it made his head hurt and it didn’t seem like he was making any progress, but when he ran across Ed and Al a few months later he’d been able to pitch some ideas and generally follow the conversation. The break they’d taken in the middle to spar each other had helped immensely. 

The first time he’d gone to Central he’d turned and sprinted away. He couldn’t explain what had spooked him so badly, but there was something about the city that had felt like Tartarus. Ed and Al had found him two and a half miles away from the city, pacing back and forth as he tried to catch his breath. They hadn’t understood what he meant when he asked them if the city always felt like that. They’d managed to convince him to stay in Central for a day, at least until the next train left

It had turned out the next train wouldn’t leave until the next morning. It also turned out to be the day that Issac McDougal unleashed his attack on Central. Percy had been rolling his pen around in his hands trying to relax in the hotel room he was sharing with the Elrics when everything started shaking and a wall of ice shot up outside the window. Percy ran outside to see what was happening and cursed when he saw the ice walls moving. 

Percy gripped his pen and ran off to look for Ed and Al and help if he needed to. He had to pull a few people out of the way when they hadn’t noticed the ice in time. He spotted Ed and Al once, they were fighting someone on top of the ice walls. It looked like they were doing pretty well against their opponent so Percy went back to making sure the people on the street were okay. 

He helped a few elderly people inside to sit and wait it out, but other than that there really weren’t that many people out. Most of them had gone inside when the ice walls started popping up and crashing through everything in their path. Once the soldiers managed to find their way around the ice to where Percy was, there were even less civilians out. Percy himself was herded into a building along with a teenager and an older woman when an ice wall rushed through the alley behind them and a soaking wet officer stomped up to it. Percy felt the first blast thrumming though the air as they were filing through the door. He heard the officer yelling about his flames and then the door was closed behind him. 

Percy ended up watching through one of the windows with the teenager. He couldn’t say he was much of a fan, but it was somewhat mesmerizing to watch giant columns of flame roar into being and only touching the ice. That must’ve taken tons of control.

“Who was that?” Percy wondered out loud when the soldiers began moving down the alley the flame user had cleared.

“That was Colonel Mustang,” the woman answered. “The Flame Alchemist.”

“My brother says he’s usually stationed out East,” the teenager says. “He’s also got the Fullmetal Alchemist under his command.” 

Percy tuned out after that. He kept watching through the window while the other two went further inside. There wasn’t much to watch after the colonel melted the ice wall and some shirtless muscle man punched the ground while somehow managing to  _ sparkle _ . Whatever the muscle man had done made the ice walls melt and Percy heard muted cheering from people in nearby buildings. As soon as it was clear that the ice walls weren’t going to reform and the alchemist responsible had been taken down, Percy and the civilians were let out and Percy made his way back to the hotel. He hoped Ed and Al were okay.

When Ed and Al made it back to the hotel room, they were in a rush to collect their things and get to the train station. 

“Come on Percy, we got tickets to Liore out East, you can come with us as far as East City if you want.” 

Percy gathered his things and ran with the brothers to the station, where they’d  _ just _ made it in time to check their tickets and board the train. It was going to be a long trip, almost two days to get from Central to East City and then another day and a half to get to Liore. Ed fell asleep almost instantly, leaning against the window and snoring lightly. Percy managed to resist the lull of the train by talking to Al about possible leads for him to follow and each other in general. During the short and sporadic meetings throughout the year, Percy had discovered that he actually really liked the Elric brothers and he liked telling them stories about some of the sillier things throughout his career as a demigod. 

Eventually Percy got tired of talking, so he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was thrown into a nightmare as soon as he fell asleep. Nothing about it felt like Percy’s normal nightmares, it was just a family dinner. With red stones of various sizes instead of food and something red that was too thick and textured to be wine or blood. 

A blond man whose face was hidden in shadow sat at the head of the table instead of his mom or Paul or his dad. There was a figure in shadow behind the man at the head of the table, behind and off to the side. All Percy could make out about that one was a bright red tattoo on his hand. Sitting at the table with the blond man were six others, they were all obscured with shadows too. On the man’s right there was the shadowy figure of a small person, a child? With eyes and teeth flashing through the shadows. On the man’s left was a woman, the same bright red tattoo on her chest as the person in the back. 

Next to her was a much fatter person. Percy couldn’t tell much about that one because of all the shadows. Across from him was a figure who’d put their feet up on the table, another bright red tattoo visible on their thigh. Next to them was a man who was slightly clearer than the others, but all Percy could make out was the blue clothing that reminded him of the uniform the soldiers had been wearing, and a sword leaning against the table within easy grabbing distance. 

The last person at the table was a giant. Sitting down at the table he still had to hunch to avoid whacking his head on the ceiling. Percy thought he heard chains rattle every time the giant moved.

Percy stood at the opposite end of the table, just behind four people. Percy recognized the two directly in front of him as Ed and Al, though he couldn’t really turn his head to look at the people on either side of his friends. He couldn’t really see anything past Al. The most he could see was that there was a person. On the other side of Ed though… There was blond hair pulled up into a ponytail and a long brown coat. 

The blond at the table spoke. Something about his voice set Percy on edge, and the words he used didn’t help matters either. 

“All is according to plan. Soon this plentiful meal will seem like a mere snack in the face of the coming feast.”

Everyone at the table raised their glass, though Percy noticed that the giant had something more like a tankard than a wine glass. For a few minutes the only thing that could be heard was the stones crunching and squeaking between teeth as the being around the table ate. 

The world began to shake, but it didn’t seem to bother the shadow people. Even as the shaking became more violent the people at the table kept eating. The sounds of crunching rock and squeaking teeth changed to something that sounded like his name and Percy’s eyes snapped open. Ed and Al were standing over him, Ed’s hand on his shoulder the source of the shaking. 

“You’re finally awake! We’re in East City now, time to get off before the train leaves again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on discord? https://discord.gg/dYFzPH6


End file.
